


Fallen... In Love

by jezsiema (jezsiema656)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: When a demon and an angel realise their feelings for each other. Basically.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fallen... In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt writing rough sex

Amalthea looked out of the window and noticed the city of Insomnia at its busiest. She had descended from Heaven to Earth to watch a little girl who prayed for a guardian angel. It was then decided by her lot that Amalthea got selected to watch the little girl, as they know that Amalthea was known to love children. It was in Insomnia, she met and befriended an unlikely being, a devilishly handsome demon named Gladiolus. Angels are not to be led into temptation, but there was something attractive about Gladio.

Once a day, in a month, Amalthea and Gladio would go back to their place of origin to report to the respective superiors of their progress; every detail of what they did, except their relationship with each other. Their relationship was not ideal, especially for an angel to engage with a demon. For an angel, Amalthea had submitted to lust and infatuation. Basically, it was nothing for demons as it was a game that demons enjoy playing but Gladio found himself lucky to have an Angel falling into his arms.

So happens, one day, she knew he went back to Hell to report to his superiors about his activities. And usually, he'd go in the morning, and come back in the evening but it was different that day. He did not come back in the evening, and he did not get in touch with her. She started getting worried. Amalthea hated to admit it but she felt the fear of being abandoned by him. 

It was odd that an Angel has found solace in a demon. She had found that odd. Amalthea never liked anything to do with demons; the way they looked at her disgusts her. But not Gladio, she noticed that the way he looked at her seemed different. While other demons look at her with lewdness, Gladio had some passion in his eyes when he looks at her. Sometimes, she thought of it as her ignorance and prejudice to see such kindness in his amber eyes. There are things one can overlook if they like something. 

There was knocking on her flat door, one day and it sounded urgent. Amalthea felt a tingly feeling in her wings and knew exactly who it was at the door. She opened the door and saw the grin Gladio gave her. "Hello, Gladio..." she greeted, her face indifferent. 

"Amalthea?" 

"So, you leave me for 3 days without a word!" she fumed. 

Gladio knew he was in trouble. He had never seen an angel getting angry, and Amalthea yelling at him looked endearing. "Amalthea, I am sorry, I am sorry for not telling you." 

Amalthea had never felt as angry as she did then. It was a new feeling; anger. Angels were not supposed to feel such rage, and she felt angry and full of doubts. "Gladio, you got me worried sick and afraid. Why did you go for so long?" she asked. Gladio did not have the chance to defend himself when she shot her words at him. "Gladio, I even had a feeling you went off for so long for what do you call it? Your famous Hell orgies!"

"Amalthea..." he sighed as he slapped his palm to his forehead. For an angel, he found her quite pessimistic. He tried defending himself but knew she wouldn't stop shooting words at him. 

She could feel her temper flare at the thought of him leaving her alone for three days. "Those she-demons must've enjoyed you the way you've enjoyed me. After all, you demons are all the same! All you all can think of is sexual pleasure! So, leave me alone!" Amalthea yelled and attempted to slam the door. But Gladio held the door opened. She saw the fire in his eyes as he barged in and closed the door behind him. 

"I went back because I had to do something for my lot, Amalthea!" he growled. He felt angry, as the angel went on accusing him of something he did not do. The two argued and things started to get heated up. They were shouting at each other; Amalthea was at the verge of using profanities, and Gladio went on shooting back words at her. Amalthea's small frame stood up to the demon who stood a head taller than her. "Amalthea, just shut up and listen to me!" he yelled, grabbing her the back of her neck. 

"Why should I listen to you? You left for three days without a word!" she yelled. A certain sharpness pricked the skin of her nape, followed by something wet streaming down her back. "Come on, that is what you demons like doing, hurting an angel. You win, Gladio! If I am going to die by the hands of a demon, it better be by your hands!" she snarled surrendering herself to him, as he held onto the back of her neck. 

There was a fire in her eyes, one he has never seen in an angel before. Gladio was not proud of his past with any angels before, and Amalthea was the first angel he befriended, and the first angel he has ever touched. The anger in him died when he noticed Amalthea winced and her white dress drenched in her blood. He softened his grip and pulled her up to him while moving in towards her. His lips crashing onto hers. He got the surprise of his life when she responded to his with hungry kisses. Gladio still had his grip at her neck, but he had to be careful not to hurt her. Seeing her bleed gave his heart so much pain, and he rarely felt that way. "Amalthea..." he said. 

"Stop tempting me! And just go!" Amalthea yelled pushing him away. She did not know what had gotten into her when she kissed him back. She was against it, and it baffled her that her body reacted against her will. She turned away when he grabs her again and forcing his kisses onto her lips. She struggled but he held onto her tightly but carefully. 

Gladio did not say anything to her, but his actions said it all. He wanted her to calm down. Although he could feel the rage inside him as well, he knew he had to be gentle with the feisty angel he had in his grip. Once he felt her body relax, he tried letting her wrist go. To his surprise, she did not fight him but she threw her body at him wrapping her arms around his neck. _Is she submitting herself to me?_ Gladio found himself thinking. As she crashed her lips against his, Gladio held her waist and tore her dress off. A strong nagging desire to drive into her lurked within him. His horns grew longer, and his desires for her grew stronger. He pushed her onto the sofa, her body emitting a scent that turned his desires for her, encouraging his hardness. Pulling his clothing off, his pulsating member ready to enter her. Gladio readied his hardness at her slick entrance and rammed himself into her. The sound of her painful moan did not make him stop. His movements were fast and rough. The juices flowing out of her helped lubricated his movements. Her moans got louder as she grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his flesh. 

The pain gave him more pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his torso. She had never felt so good since the last time they were in the company of each other. The way he roughly handled her body, it was nothing she has ever felt before. "You are so tight," he moaned. He wanted her more, he pulled himself and got her onto her knees. An angel on all fours was a position he has never seen before. Her wings made it look more majestic. Gladio grabbed her waist and pushed himself into her again. Driving in an out of her. He held her body up, bringing her back against his chest. His mouth nibbling at her nape and neck, sucking her skin leaving marks on her. The tip of his fingers squeezing her sensitive nipples. Low growls escaped his lips, he wanted her to feel every thrust he made. He wanted her to scream in pleasure. 

"Gladio..." she moaned as his fingers reached her sensitive bud. She did not know what to do with herself. He held her up, as he drove from behind her. She begged him to stop but he went into her faster. Every breath and sigh that she let out, drove him wild. She could feel her body getting weaker. Faintly, she called his name, begging him to stop. Her body felt sore, but he got rougher with her body. She could feel his nails digging into her skin while his fingers stimulating her swollen clit. 

"You are mine..." he growled into her ear. He pulls himself out and threw her back onto the sofa, spreading her legs to go in between them. He took her fingers into his mouth and sucked onto them before placing them at her clit. "Now, play with yourself," he commanded. Those fiery amber eyes of his watched her rubbing at her clit, enjoying every second of it. The angel lying flat on her wings as she touched herself had aroused him. Moaning at every stroke of his hardened member, he slipped two fingers inside her. The only thing she could say was his name as if begging him to make her stop. "Don't stop until you cum," he snarled. Her juices flowed onto his fingers as he dug deep inside of her heat. The pumping of his hardness had made him hunger for her even more. Gladio wanted her walls around his girth. Sweeping her fingers away, once again he penetrated into her. He took her fingers and sucked onto the juices. 

Amalthea felt sore in every part of her body. The sweat stinging cuts he had left on her body. Luckily for her, her wings had given her some comfort on her back. Gladio in between her legs, ramming his manhood into her made her felt different. "Gladio..." she moaned. She held onto his shoulder, but her eyes fixated onto his horns. 

Stopping at the sight of the angel looking at his horns, Gladio stopped. "Amalthea?" he asked, almost tenderly. 

"May I?" she asked reaching for his horns. Amalthea noticed a small smile carved on his face, as he took her hands to place them onto his horns. Gladio gave her a warning that he was going to get rough with her little body again. Once again, he drives into her and she was about to let his horns go when he insisted. His length filled her, as his torso brushed against her sensitive parts. Truth be told, he made her feel beautiful. It was a sin for her, an angel, to do what they did. 

Lost in the height of pleasure, they both could feel themselves getting lost in each other. Amalthea held herself up and felt her body getting tensed. While Gladio moved in towards her, sucking at the skin of her neck. Every sigh that escaped her lips got louder as he slapped his hips against her. He could feel himself about to explode. _No one shall have you. No one but me_ , he thought. He felt possessive of the angel's body. There was no other being he'd want to feel but the helpless angel he towered over. Her volume amplified, and there was no longer any self-control. "Fuck, Amalthea. You feel fucking tight. Let me hear you moan my name as I fuck you..." he growled. He held her waist and did not realise his nails pierced her skin again. 

Amalthea winced and noticed the demon above her was about to stop, "No! Don't stop. Fuck me harder, demon!" she ordered, holding onto his horns. Her head fell back, and his lips found her chest. The stinging from his nails oddly gave her pleasure. The intense orgasm she felt was one she had never felt before. Her hands were no longer holding onto his horns. Slipping her arms under his underarms, she held onto him as he drove into her. Sights blurry, and nails dug into the flesh of his back. The angel wrapped her legs around the demon's hips, holding him close to her naked body. "Gladio..." she moaned, throwing her head back as she released her juices. 

"Amalthea..." Gladio called out holding onto her waist. The demon pushed himself hard into her, pumping his unholy seeds inside the angel. He could feel his body weaken, and his heart beating rapidly. He crashed onto the angel, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Catching a sniff of her scent, he sucked at the skin of her neck to leave a mark. The smell of the angel's bodily scent aroused him but he stopped himself when she fiddled with his hair. "Baby?" he asked. 

"What did you call me?" Amalthea asked him with eyes wide. 

"I called you baby..." he grinned. 

The angel felt perplexed. No one has ever called her with a pet name before. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I am tired..." she yawned. She could feel Gladio moving up to hold her in his arms. Her wings comfortably secured beneath his strong arms. He kissed her forehead, telling her to rest and that he won't leave her. Assured by the words of the demon who held her in his arms, all doubts and fear disappeared. Amalthea's eyes grew heavy but she noticed the look on Gladio's face. 

Gladio caressed her shoulder, he wondered what was that feeling he felt. A demon usually does not feel the way he felt at that moment. He refused to let her go, and he made sure she knew it. The touch of her hands at his arms left him a feeling of comfort. "Amalthea, being with you like this has made me feel confused," he whispered. 

The tone of his voice seemed different, and she could hear it as clear as crystal. "Confused?" she asked, touching his face. 

"Yeah. All I want to do is claim you as mine, and protect you," he told her. Gladio's fingers twirled at the feathers of her wing. "And I felt guilty for getting rough with your body." 

Amalthea studied the tender look on Gladio's face. Immediately, she knew the weird emotion he felt. Gently she cupped his cheek, tracing the crook of his face. The feeling beneath the palm of her hand was something she had never felt before. The heat emitting from his face felt different as well. "Gladio, I know exactly what you are feeling!" she told him, her voice excited. She pressed her cheek against his.

He felt even more perplexed. "Amalthea?" 

"You are feeling love!" she glowed. 

"Love?" 

"Yes," she said. She was about to say something else when she realised something. "Gladio..."

"Shh, let me enjoy you like this in my embrace," Gladio told her. The small nod and smile Amalthea gave brought so much comfort to him. He made a silent vow to protect her. 

The naked bodies of the demon and the angel feeling comfort against each other's concealed beneath the demon's wings was an odd one. But they felt safe within each other's arms. Eventually, Amalthea fell asleep within Gladio's arms. 

"If that is love, Amalthea. It is how I feel for you," he whispered, touching her face. "I want to protect you with all my might." It was true, Gladio felt great love for her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms and wings around her. With his wings, he would keep her safe, even if his wings were dark red and leathery. Her soft wings underneath his arms left an odd comfort. "Amalthea, I love you..." he whispered, his voice sultry and filled with love. "But, I am a demon, you won't really feel the same for me," he whispered. 

Gladio started realising these strange feelings for the angel when he first touched her a few months ago. The angel's curiosity got to him when she first laid eyes on him. He recalled that they argued about their beliefs, and he told about the wonders of pleasures. The first time he had sex with her and took her virginity, he swore she enjoyed every moment of it. Although it was not his first time with any being, it was certainly his first time getting engaged with an angel. And since that day, whenever she wanted pleasure, she'd go look for him. 

The demon had tried tempting her to corrupt her but he could not bring himself to do so. The more he spent time with the angel, the more he enjoyed her company. And it was not just from having sex, it was just them enjoying each other's presence. Amalthea taught him many things he did not know of, and he soon developed feelings he did not know he has for her. 

Until he was sure that she had fallen into a deep sleep, he brought her into his arms and decided to bring her onto her bed to lay with her. Gladio made sure he was careful with the angel in his arms. The small snores she made enlightened him, and he felt a change within him but he shook the thought away. Carefully, he opened the door of her room and his eyes grew large. The sight pained him, and he turned his gaze to her wings. It did look thinner than usual. Amalthea had once told him that when an angel gets depressed, their wings shed. Gladio looked her the angel in his arms, only to notice the faint smile on her face as she slept. 

Placing her gently onto the bed, he tucked her in. Gladio sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about his actions of not telling her his whereabouts. He brushed his fingers through her hair, apologising to her. Truthfully, Gladio went back to Hell to report the situation in Insomnia, but his meeting with his lot went on for days as his superiors were busy bickering with each other. He had to solve their problems, and that is what actually took him three days. He thought about Amalthea the whole time he was with his lot. 

He picked up a feather and stared at it. "Gladio?" a sleepy voice called him. He turned and saw Amalthea who sat up while rubbing her eyes. Gladio laughed at the way her wing stretched along with her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and rested his chin onto her shoulder. "What are... Oh... You found my feathers..." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His amber eyes filled with tenderness. He ran his calloused fingers down her face. He looked at her feathers and could not help but feel worried for her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were depressed?" 

Her eyes grew large when he asked her that question. "Gladio, I was... We are just two beings that do not have mutual feelings..." she sobbed. She was afraid to tell him how she felt but those words escaped her lips. 

Gladio smiled and knew doubt when he saw it. "Amalthea, are you sure we do not have mutual feelings?" he asked, almost cheekily. The look the angel gave looked endearing to him. He could see her self-doubt and it reminded him of the new feeling he felt earlier. "Amalthea, what if I tell you that I am in love with you? And I know you feel the same." 

He caught her, and he confessed to her. "Gladio?" Amalthea felt confused but she analysed the demon's eyes. She has encountered many demons in her life, most of them had dullness and lust in their eyes but Gladio's eyes seemed different. His thumb caressed her cheek, the roughness of his hand felt comforting. She placed her hands over his. "Yes, I am in love with you, too," she confessed, tears filling her eyes. 

"Please, Amalthea, don't cry," he told her, wiping her tears with his thumb. He kissed her forehead. He hated seeing Amalthea's tears. "I am sorry if I've hurt you," he apologising, touching all the cuts he left on her body. Gladio knew he had been too rough with her, and he was not proud of it. The image of her wincing as he scratched her while they were at it. "I won't hurt you the next time we do it," he told her, tracing every cut. "And the next time I am inside you, it won't be for lust." 

The angel tilted her head and grinned at him. "Okay," she told him.

"I will leave you to rest for now," he told her getting off the bed but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Baby?"

She needed him there with her. "Stay with me, please?" she pleaded. 

Amalthea's eyes filled with a glow that only Gladio could see. The needy look on her face made him smile. It won't hurt him to spend the night with the angel he loved. "I will stay with you." He crawled under the sheets with Amalthea and held her close. The feather of her wings beneath his arms felt soft brushing against his skin. Nothing in the world mattered for Gladio. The way Amalthea's eyes shone even in the darkness and Gladio loved watching her green orbs. To him, she was the most beautiful being he has ever seen. Never had he felt that way with anyone. "I don't want anything to come between us again, Amalthea." 

"Me, too. But, Gladio... Our lots won't like what we are." 

"Your lot is known to be forgiving, maybe if I could..." he dare not finish his sentence as he squeezed his eyes shut. A pair of hands cupped his cheeks. He opened his amber eyes and saw her smile. 

"It could work," Amalthea beamed. "But for now, can it be about us?" she asked, running her fingers down his leathery wing. The warmth emitting from his body gave her some peace. Their fingers tracing each other's still naked bodies. No words uttered between them, and their little gestures said how they felt for each other. 

Eventually, the angel's eyes drooped. Gladio caressed her head until her body sunk into his arms. The night felt cooler but she slept better; getting warmth from his body. He vowed to protect her no matter what it took, even if it was to protect her from his lot. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and it was then he decided that he will follow the steps of the angel he had in his arms. "I will be by your side always." 

**Author's Note:**

> Added and took away some stuff. I realised there were a few typos and stuff.   
> So sorry!


End file.
